Question: Solve for $g$. Give an exact answer. $10(0.4+0.5g)=4g$ $g =$
Answer: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ g $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 10(0.4+0.5g) &= 4g \\\\ 4+5g &= 4g~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 4+5g{-5g} &= 4g{-5g} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract 5g from each side}}\\\\ 4&=-g ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ g &= {-4} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ g = { -4 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]